Mirrored Wishes
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: Seven years ago Harry looked in the Mirror of Erised and saw a family he never knew, but what will he see when he finds it again?


**EDITED! :P I realized after I posted that it was really messy, so here's a better version.**

**I was rereading HP and the PS to my little brother today when inspiration hit me, so here's another one-shot! Also inspired by the I Show Not My Face challenge, although I'm not sure if it follows all the guidelines. :P**

**Anyway, yah, I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did, but I don't.**

**

* * *

**

Mirrored Wishes

Harry wandered down the deserted corridors, making his way past tapestries and suits of armor with a vague determination. He couldn't help but think that the first time he had walked down these corridors had been more than seven years ago. It was as if he was walking backwards in time, the only difference was that now he did not have to hide. His cloak was clutched tightly in his hand, but he was not going to put it on; there was nothing for him to hide from. He came to the familiar suit of armor and stopped. What was the point of all this, the mirror would not be there anyway, but he felt something pulling him towards this place. Taking a deep breath he walked to the door across from him and opened it. The room was exactly as he remembered it; dark, with the desks piled up in a corner. His eyes flitted towards the desks of their own accord, but there was no Dumbledore there this time.

He turned away from the desks and slowly looked around the room, avoiding the spot where the mirror had been, not wanting to see the empty space on the wall. Finally Harry could avoid it no longer and he turned to face the mirror's old home. There he stood, his parents behind him and the rest of his family flanking them. He felt a strange sensation of falling backwards in time; his reflection in the mirror was that of his eleven year old self. His parents smiled down at him, pride shining in their eyes. Instead of waving, everyone stood still, content to just look at him. Then the image became blurry and it faded until the eleven year old Harry was the only person left.

He smiled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. He stayed like this for a few minutes before the stone started to fade until his hand was empty. The air around the mirror-Harry started to shimmer. He grew until Harry was looking at his reflectionn. Figures started to appear out of the shimmering air. First Dumbledore, then Mad Eye, followed by Hedwig who was perched on Dobby's shoulder. Then Fred, Collin, Tonks, and many more who's names Harry didn't know. There were hundreds of people crowding together, smiling out at Harry, his friends at the front.

Harry felt a tear run down his face, all these people had given up their lives while he took his time finding the horcruxes. All these lives destroyed because he, Harry, hadn't been fast enough. A small group of people pushed through the crowd, led by his parents. Behind them stood Sirius and Lupin. They all smiled sadly at Harry. Although her mouth wasn't moving, Harry could hear his mother's voice.

"I am so proud of you. You were so much braver than anyone could have expected. Fighting for those you love is one thing, but giving up your life to save them is quite another." Harry felt more tears roll down his cheeks. "Don't be sad. Not a single one of us regrets what happened. Everyone has to die at some point, and those who's turn has not come yet have to let go, or their life will be wasted agonizing over what could have been. We are proud to have helped you." Lilly smiled brightly through the tears that now streaked her face. A chorus of agreement came from the crowd of people standing around her, but the sound was fading, as if the crowd was slowly walking away into the distance. Harry saw his mother mouth one word before she and the rest of the people faded our of sight. "Goodbye"

Once again Harry was the only one standing in the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a second when a figure standing in the distance caught his attention. It started walking towards Harry. The firey red hair was her first distinguishing feature, but as she came closer Harry could make out her face, her warm smile, and finally her chocolate brown eyes. The Ginny in the mirror wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry was brought back to the unused classroom when he realized that someone had really wrapped their arms around him. He turned his head and saw Ginny's face inches from his. Leaning down, he kissed her soundly. He felt a wave of happiness crash through him. When they broke apart, a smile spread across Harry's face. The Ginny in the mirror rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he felt the weight of the real Ginny's head.

"We look good together." She whispered softly, contentedly. Then she lifted her head up, kissed him on the cheek and unwound her arms from his waist.

"Let's go." She said, walking towards the door. Harry turned around to follow her when a thought struck him: Ginny had seen the two of them in the mirror. Harry spun around and looked in the silvery surface again. There he stood in the empty classroom. Ginny was waiting for him at the door. There was no one else in the mirror; nothing but his reflection. Smiling, he walked over to Ginny and, taking her hand, they walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
